pinkuchan_no_sekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Pinku-Chan No Sekai 1
Write the first paragraph of your page here. About Book 1 WIP Characters * Pinku-chan * Hatty-senpai * Yuto-senpai * Betty-chan * Misty-chan * Fletcher-kun * Creator-chan Story Prologue It’s the last day of summer. I don’t feel like I’m going to make it to the end of summer without being bored. I’m walking around the park, waiting for something to do. I keep walking around the park and see my Best Friend. Betty Ki. She is my Best Friend (Like I said before) and she is very popular. She is the Queen’s Daughter. “But why do you guys have a King?” You may ask. Well, this place is no ordinary town. This is Gakko Kingdom! This place is a beautiful town with horribly nice citizens and cute animals! My Friends ALL Live here and we can all hang out, run around, and HAVE FUN!!! I Love this Town A LOT, and it’s The BEST TOWN EVER!!! Oh, I’m getting off-topic? I’m Sorry. I Have a Problem for getting off-topic. Though nobody’s probably reading this, it’s just a Journal. What I was talking about earlier, was that I saw my best friend, Betty Ki. I ran over to her, and yelled: “HI BETTY-CHAN!!!” She turns around, looking at me. “すぐ戻ってきます,” She Said. “Hello, Pinku-chan. Sorry I wasn’t responding, Just dealing with my fans.” Betty Ki is very popular, since she is the Daughter of the Queen. “So, what should we do now?” I say. “You want to go to Starii Bucks?” Betty Mentions. “Sure!” I Reply. We walk for 2 minutes when I see a boy I’ve loved for a very long time. I’m not new to this boy. I’ve known him since I was 10 and I’ve LOVED him since I was 10. I remember when we first met each other 5 Years ago. He was 8 years old. I was 10. He was Young, but we felt love. We first met in a pink forest, falling blossoms and beautiful scenery. Our souls touched when he said with a calm, soothing voice: “Hey.” Then, I blushed a little and said “Eep!!! I..I mean... Hi! Uhh…” I didn’t know what to say, so I immediately slipped something out of my mouth. “What’s your Favorite color?” “I like the color blue,” He responded. “Because it reminds me of the sky above.” “Blue, Huh?” I whisper. “Blue. Just like the color of the sky above…” I wait for a few more seconds and whisper, “I wish one day, I can fly in the sky… Together, with the birds and clouds… I’m sure that would be fun.” He blushes and I turn pink. “It was nice meeting you.. Um… what’s your name?” He asked. “P.. Pinku Sekai?” I Respond. “It was nice meeting you, Pinku.” He finally said. “Sadly, I have to go. But here, have this small sheet of paper.” He turned around and ran. I looked at the paper that said: Hatty 0424-290550 I got his number, I Thought. I GOT HIS NUMBER!!! I ran out of the forest, into my house and wrote my Name and Number. Who knows, I could’ve met him again and gave him the paper. Which I did. We texted each other every night before bed and… Eep!!! I’m getting off topic again, Right?... I’m sorry. Again, I saw this boy, Hatty, and I’ve loved him ever since. It was love at first sight. And… I walk over to him. “Pinku-chan, where are you going?” Betty-chan asks. “You go on, I’ll meet you there, ok?” I Respond. I walk over to Hatty and say: “Hey.” “Hi!” He Responds. “Um… So, what brings you here?” “I Just saw you. I wanted to talk to you.” I Responded. “Want to go to SushiWushi?” He asks. “Sure!” I Respond. Then, Night comes. We go home, Text and sleep. There goes summer’s final day. Chapter 1: Senpai, Senpai! My sister was right there. MY SISTER WAS RIGHT THERE. Kandi Sekai, climbing onto my bed, and she whispers in my ear… “Good morning, Ane-chan! Wake up. You’re going to be late for the first day of high school.” I groan in disgust. It’s the first day of high school. EVERY 15 year old girl’s nightmare. “What time is it…” I groan. “8:01 A.M.” She responds very calmly. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!” I SCREECH Loudly. “I’M LATE, I’M LATE!!! I HAVE TO HURRY UP, OR ELSE I’LL-WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!” I ran so quickly, I slipped on something and fell. I Felt like I have broken my back... “I’ll go prepare your lunchbox for you~”, Kandi said. “Thank you, Imouto-chan!” I step up and brush my hair. I put on my uniform and put a tie around my neck. “YES!!!” I screamed. I ran down the stairs (And almost slipped again) but I was okay. I ran back into the kitchen, grab a bento box, some toast, and then I run out of the door. “I’m off!” I yell into the door. My Name is Pinku Sekai. I'm a freshman at Gakko High school, A Prestegious School for Future Kings, Queens, Servants, Royalty, Princesses and Knights. This school Seems Very awesome, where people can learn many new things and Hang out with their Friends. It's the best school in the entire KINGDOM!!! I Live with my Little Sister Kandi, Who Takes care of me VERY Much even though I'm Older. I Love my Little sister very much. I also used to live with my Brother but he left when I was 2. And- “WATCH OUT!!!” I hear someone scream. Then, the next thing I know, theres a green haired boy on top of me. “S..Sorry, I didn’t see you there…” then, I start to scream: “HEY!!! WHAT THE HECK IS wrong… with…… me……………” I stare at this boy who looks tall, almost as tall as Hatty. “Hello?” He blurts out. “What type of man am I to run into such a cute girl?” I giggle. “Hi, I’m Pinku Sekai. I’m a first year at Gakko High School. “Hello, I am a Final Year student at Gakko High named ‘Yuto Doku.’ Call me Yuto.” I IMMEDIATELY decide to give this dude TONS and TONS of respect and call him a “Senpai.” “S...Senpai…” I blurt out after moments of silence. “Thank you, Thank you. But I don’t need THIS MUCH respect from such a cute 15-year old girl.” He responds. I stare at him as he straightens his tie. I was so obsessed with how cute he really was, I didn’t notice a few things. My notebooks are still SCATTERED all over the floor, I was still late, and, I would probably never see Yuto again, because if he is a last year, he won’t come back NEXT YEAR. Then, he looks down. “Uhh, I noticed you dropped all your notebooks with Doraemon stickers on it?” I blush in embarrassment. “Y...Yes… I’m a huge fan of this anime series, and…” “Well, I can help you pick this mess up. Plus, I can pick up a lot in under three seconds…” he interrupts. I giggle for maybe the second time. Or maybe for the third time. Maye I’ve gotten so much into him that I don’t remember much about right now. “Yuto-senpai, you’re funny.” I say. Then, Yuto starts counting and picking up notebooks. “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8,” He actually can pick up a lot. In three seconds, not under three. I look at every notebook and folder he picked up when I saw he was ABOUT TO PICK UP MY DIARY!!! I ran over to it and our hands touched… “S…SENPAI?!” I gasp. Then, before we could do anything else, reality was flooding back to my mind. “I'MSORRYI'MGOINGTOBELATEANDICAN'TSTAYHEREBYYYYYYE!!!” WHAT WAS I THINKING?! I AM ALREADY LATE FOR SCHOOL, AND I’M BEING DISTRACTED?! But then my mind goes worried. What if I was actually never to see Yuto-senpai again? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IF YOU WERE NEVER TO SEE YUTO EVER AGAIN?! HE DISTRACTED YOU FROM WHAT REALLY MATTERS: SCHOOL!!! But… I’m crazy. Just crazy. I run past a weird kid that always plays with a Nintendo 3DS. I don’t really know why. “Xavier?” I asked, careful because there was a chance it wasn’t him. “Hello? Oh, Pinku. It’s you.” He replied. “Xavier, are you late like me?” I asked. “Yes, and so is Kate here.” He replied, pointing to a girl I recognized. “Konichiwa~” She said happily to me. “Hello.” I replied. Me, Xavier and Kate kept running and we were almost lost when we found the rooftop. We ran towards it, past some Cherry Blossom trees, and we made it. We made it to Gakko High School. “I…I made it…” I gasped. “Good morning, Pinku-sama.” That voice. That’s the voice of “BETTY!!!” I yelled in exitement. “You’re full of energy as usual~” She says. Her calm soothing voice always gets the worry out of me. And I’m worried very often. Betty Ki is my best friend. She comes from a Rich and Prestigious Family. She's a Very Kind, Gentle and Helpful girl. She has tons of advice for everyone. We've been best friends since we were little. I Love my Best Friend VERY Much. “Let’s go to class together~” I love her voice. “Ahaha, Let’s go before we get a late report!” And this is my ordinary high school life. Pinku-chan No Sekai Chapter 2: A Bit of Advice I think about Yuto. I wonder if he’s in any of my classes, because my school mixes up people depending on their skills. This school consists of Beginner students like me, skilled students like Subarashi-kun, and Fighters like Fletcher Raitoningu, the famous son of the king. Also, there are the low educated dunces. Or that’s what everyone calls them anyway. I’m in class right now, waiting for class to end so I can meet Yuto.